Seattle Living
by Fezzes
Summary: A collection of one shots about Harvey and Donna and their life in Seattle. Post 9.10.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay, so I'm back. I don't know why but the series finale kind of threw me a loop and I've had trouble writing Suits fanfiction for several weeks. Honestly, I'm afraid this might happen more often than not now that the show has ended. Therefore I created this little story about Harvey and Donna and their new life in Seattle. I'm planning to post a new chapter whenever the mood strikes me. They may be short, they may be long, some may be funny and some might turn out a big pile of mush. What's most important is that the chapters will be out of order most of the time as I plan to post whatever inspiration just hit me. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

One of the bigger changes of their lives had been the drastic reduction of their work hours. Back in New York it had been normal for them to spend 12 hours or more at the office, leaving very little time for personal use. At Zane Ross, things were run much differently. Most of its employees weren't ambitious lawyers who were trying to forward their careers up a steep ladder, but a far more relaxed bunch of people who not only genuinely cared about their cases, but also about what time they got back home to their families, pick up their kids from school or walk their dog to the vet. Also, the firm only took on single cases, not clients who made regular use of their services whenever they got themselves into a jam and Harvey soon realized that this made all the difference in the world. However, when a big case got particularly tricky, he and Mike would stay later than everyone else like in old times at Pearson Specter Litt and put in the necessary extra effort to win.

When he got home -way past their usual supper time- he was surprised to be met by silence. Putting his car keys down in the bowl on the side table he ventured further into the house in search of his wife, whom he knew should already be back from her Tuesday night Pilates class. He was about to call out for her when he spotted her familiar silhouette, wrapped in her favorite chunky cardigan, sitting on the dimly lit porch steps. Carefully sliding the glass doors open as not to startle her, he went to join her outside.

Harvey used to believe the view from his Manhattan penthouse balcony was spectacular, but now he felt that nothing compared to the beautiful outlook they now had from their porch. Overlooking Lake Washington, he and Donna now could see as far as the snow-covered tip of Mount Rainier on clear days. It was just after sunset and the sky was glowing in all kinds of colors that were reflected in the lake. In the distance, he could make out clusters of lights were other lakeside houses were starting to turn on their lights. This wasn't New York, the city that never sleeps, but Harvey found he could very much get used to this new view. However, he knew that the reason why he was starting to enjoy life in Seattle so much was the fact that he was experiencing it all with Donna at his side.

„Hey", he greeted her softly as he sat down on the porch steps next to her.

"Hey", his wife answered in return, but Harvey could instantly tell that the smile that accompanied her greeting seemed a little forced.

"How was Pilates class with Rachel?" he asked, deliberately testing his wife's mood.

"Rachel isn't attending the course anymore. She's taking prenatal yoga classes on Mondays now." Donnas answered with a sigh.

Harvey supposed that this was bound to happen sooner or later- after all, Rachel was in her fifth month of pregnancy now and pretty much looking bigger every time he saw her. So why was Donna so miffed about this?

Before he would accidentally put his foot in his mouth he decided to take out a page of Donna's book and gathered facts. He knew she had just returned from Pilates so there was a reason why she would wear her comfy lounge pants and knit sweater under her cardigan. She had already removed her make-up and he thought her eyes looked a little puffy, but he couldn't be sure in the dim lights of their porch. However, she was cradling a mug of hot tea instead of a glass of wine, which was her usual beverage of choice after returning home for the night.

"Not in the mood for wine tonight?" he asked his wife softly, hoping she would give him a hint what had put her in such a somber mood. He moved towards her so his knees nudged hers, establishing a small physical connection.

"Just cramps." She mumbled before taking a sip, "the tea helps a little."

So was this the reason? He knew what "cramps" meant- he may have been the picture of a blissfully ignorant perpetual bachelor for many years, but even then he had sufficient knowledge about this particular quirk in the female anatomy. He heard about women who'd turn into Godzilla during their period, but he had never known Donna to act any different on any given day of her cycle. He would always know of course, once they had started their relationship, for there were always those few days a month when she'd wear her comfy long pajamas instead of the sexy flimsy nightgowns he so enjoyed taking off of her. It was her nonverbal way of telling him that sex was off the table, and he had no trouble respecting her wishes.

"Uh, do you want me to run you bath? Would that help?" he asked, somewhat at a loss.

But then Donna gave him a true smile. "Look at you earning those perfect husband brownie points."

"I aim to please." Harvey chuckled, relieved that he was able to coax Donna out of her mood after all. "But that's not what you were upset about, was it?" he chanced.

"Noticed that didn't you?" Donna smiled ruefully before looking back out at the lake.

"Well, if I were you, I'd be coming up with a solution for your frustration right away, but I'm me and I need you to tell me what's wrong first." Harvey explained as he ran a hand up and down her thigh.

"It's silly, really." Donna then said, obviously searching for the right words, "It's just- I didn't think I'd start my period today, Harvey. No, scratch that, I didn't _want_ my period to start today." She finally admitted.

Oh. _Oh_. Now the pieces came together. That was why she was upset. He remembered how the two of them had agreed to just "let nature take its course" for a while, but he'd be a fool not to notice that they were, in fact, actively trying to have a baby. They just hadn't made use of any extra help, apart from the obvious. Yet.

"Hey. It'll happen eventually. We haven't tried that long yet." He tried to reassure Donna.

"I know. Gosh, I can't help but think of how we used to make fun of Louis for being so desperate." Donna replied as she drew her knees up to her chest and hugged her knees with her arms.

"So we _do_ agree that it's a little early for me to have _my_ swimmers checked, right?" Harvey asked, remembering the harrowing conversation he had with Louis about jerking off into a cup.

"Yes, of course! I mean it's only been what, two months? I don't know what's gotten into me, I never used to be _that_ woman." Donna chuckled while shaking her head at her own feelings.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. It's not your fault everything around us is suddenly turning into _baby wonderland_." He joked.

His wife snorted. "Oh my God, that's so true. Who knew a father-to-be Mike would turn into Louis 2.0? Yesterday he tried to talk me into moving Alan into Karen's office so he could turn that room into an office nursery. Not to mention the steady flood of baby pictures Louis keeps texting day and night."

"You love every single one of those pictures." Harvey pointed out.

Donna sighed. "I do."

They took a moment to bask in each other's company as Donna slowly sipped her tea.

"Hey, I got an idea." Harvey said after a while.

"Uh-oh." His wife jokingly replied and chuckled as Harvey gave her a funny look.

"I know we said we'd let nature decide, but if you really wanna try for a baby, you know I'm game right?" Harvey asked.

"You do realize that we haven't exactly _not_ tried these past months. It can't have been for lack of sex. I think by now we've definitely christened every nook of our new house." Donna replied.

"What can I say? I very much enjoy having sex with you, Mrs. Specter." Harvey smiled as he waggled his eyebrows in a goofy manner. He was relieved to see that he was able to pull Donna out of her little funk as he watched her smile. "What I actually mean is- Louis and Sheila did all this stuff like changing their diets, tracking her ovulation, trying certain positions-"

"Wait, what? Louis talked to you about _that_?" Donna interjected.

"The sex positions? Yeah, and I'll forever be unable to get rid of that mental picture. Unless you're willing to help create new ones…"

"Shush." Donna said as she leaned in to kiss her husband before resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you. And yeah, maybe we should try some of these things. Hearing how happy Louis is, seeing Rachel with that baby belly of hers, I just-"

"I know. It feels like Louis and Mike have joined a secret club, always talking about stuff I have no idea about. I want this for us, too. But there's one thing: Let's agree the whole sperm checking thing is off the table for at least another six months, okay?" Harvey asked as he ran his fingers up and down Donna's spine.

"Don't worry. If it gets to that I'll pack you some really pretty tomatoes."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Thank you guys so so much for the kind reviews I got for the first chapter. It is why I decided to post another one-shot right away, because it gives me so much motivation to write more of those little scenes. I do have 2-3 more in mind, but I have yet to 'put them onto paper'. This short little moment here was actually written before the one I posted days ago, but I deemed it too short to use as a start for my little project. So, as a little light-hearted contrast to last chapter's heartfelt conversation I give you this. Please keep reviewing!_

* * *

"You said you know how to drive a car!" Harvey accused as Donna accidentally stalled the engine once again. In the side mirror he could still make out the driveway of their new house.

"No, I said _I have_ a license! I just haven't been behind the wheel for some time, so…" Donna answered as she slowly started the car again.

"Define 'some time'?" Harvey barely dared to ask.

"That's neither here or there." His wife deflected nonchalantly as she fiddled with the gearshift with more force than Harvey thought necessary.

"Let me guess. You got your license at 16, didn't have your own car, so if at all, you took your Dad's car to the movie theater at the weekends. Therefore you had the school's star quarterback pick you up every morning until you went to college in New York and haven't had a need for a car ever since. Am I right?" Harvey guessed.

"He played basketball, but yeah, that pretty much sums it up. But in my defense, my Dad's car was a stick shift, too." Donna smiled before the car jerked forward again. "Dammit!"

"Okay, that's it. We're switching seats right now." Harvey announced, "-before this car needs to has its transmission replaced." The vintage silver Mercedes Benz was the first car he properly owned since his college years and he was prepared to treat it with the utmost care. This certainly was a new feeling for him. In New York, it was common to have a driver if you had the money. If he wanted to have a little fun, he'd rent a car at the club for the night. Here in Seattle, everybody owned at least one car. The urge to purchase one for himself had hit the instant his eyes fell on the large empty garage that came with their new lakeside townhouse.

"Harvey, you know I'm gonna have to get used to driving again at some point." Donna pointed out, but went to unbuckle her seatbelt anyway, visibly frustrated at her inability to properly switch gears.

"I know, but maybe we should get you comfortable driving an automatic car first. Plus we're definitely gonna get you a car with proper airbags." Harvey said amicably.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Donna asked as they both left the car and traded places.

"It means I don't trust your driving skills." Harvey elaborated not without humor.

"You only saw me driving for about a hundred yards!" Donna gave him an accusing look.

"Proving my point. You stalled the car three times!" Her husband replied, returning her stare with just as much intensity.

Donna was first to look away. "Fine. But I'm getting a convertible."

"You sure it would stop raining long enough to actually make use of it here? You do know that the air blast messes up one's hair?" Harvey laughed.

"Aw, honey, no need to worry about your hair, I'm sure the gel would hold it in place." She joked in return.

"What about an SUV? It has a larger crumple zone." Harvey suggested as he smoothly started the car.

Donna snorted. "Whatever lets you sleep at night."


End file.
